


You're so classic.

by Rawralice



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anyways, George is sad a lot, Louis makes things better, M/M, Mean Harry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, enjoy this shitty thing, harrys mean to george when louis isnt looking, idk - Freeform, then falls in love with him, threesome later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawralice/pseuds/Rawralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where George is just a library worker, and Louis is a uni student who corrupts Harry to make George have a threesome. George tries not to fall in love but it fails, and so does harry and louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so classic.

What do you call it when you feel like your whole world is just a boring replay of the same day? George wonders if it's just life and how it's supposed to be. Supposed to be stacking books on one shelf after another, then going home to make a boring plate of dinner and the same old tea. He always wants to do something to stand out finally but he can't just reach down into his stomach and pull the courage to his throat to finally sing out. He just stays quiet and let people think what they want as he just hopelessly dreams of the guitar across the street and the dream he wants real.

 

George smiled a little, his dimple deepening on his cheek as he just rolls his eyes and stacks another book on the shelf. His eyes are always stone and cold, but the loud laughter from someone brightened his eyes just a tiny bit, because it was contagious. He looked over the book shelf a little to see the librarian, Zayn, or the guy he shags in the printer room because Zayn has sinful ways of seduction and maybe it added some spice to his life. His raven hair was smoothed over one side, and left one little strand of hair in front of his face. His gray jeans and white shirt showed off the dark ink on his skin, and George really enjoyed licking the tattoo along his chest. But that was beside the point that the new curly boy was laughing more to what Zayn said. The brown curious eyes looked at the curly haired lad Zayn was shushing then smirked at the curly lad as he poked Zayn's nose, "Oh Zayn, the book was funny."

 

George then snickered but he saw Zayn stare at him and he immediately ducked down blushing brightly his eyes wide. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, he thought as he desperately tried to get the books quickly on the shelf to move to the next aisle. Only Zayn towered over him in seconds making George just wince.

 

"You are a little creep," Zayn stated pulling George's shirt a little to his chest making George just roll his eyes. He hated when Zayn thought he could do anything, he could just instantly have him, of course he could but George didn't admit that to himself.

 

"Your friend has a loud laugh, now let me go." He hissed at him when Zayn bit his neck, "Zayn seriously, stop I don't want to do this right--" He gasped when he felt the older lad kiss his the small bruise on his neck already set there after yesterday.

 

"That's Harry, want to meet him or am I going to have to drag you?" Zayn grinned a little evilly, making George pout. 

 

"I'll pass."

 

"Shame, you're his type," He rose an eyebrow then left George alone after knocking books off the shelf, making the young shaggy haired boy to sniff and keep his eyes on the ground. He hated when Zayn just threw him back to being something and not someone. 

 

George looked over the shelf for a moment before seeing Harry grinning at him a little mischievously, making his cheeks burn but he smiled to himself and just kept working.

“My name is Harry nice to meet you, do you have a minute?” Harry made the melody to Olly Murrs song, ‘Dance with me tonight’, making George drop the book he had in his hands. George glared at him then shrugged.

“What is it you want?” He huffed picking the book up again, “Hurry, you’ll get me in trouble.”

“Yeah I noticed,” Harry grinned, “Zayn is being territorial, that usually means you and him have fucked. Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee on your break?”

George blushed once more and made a small disapproving noise before rolling his eyes, “Go away, I don’t care how cute your dimples are you are a menace trying to make me believe you’ll actually be there.”

“Oh doll,” Harry cooed making George angry.

“Go away please.” George looked away setting the books with more force onto the shelves, “Don’t pity me either, now leave!”

“Shh!” A voice hissed at them making him angrier. He just set the kart away and took off his nametag before clocking to take his lunch. His eyes were tearing up from the many people snickering at him, the painful whispers and pointing. He just held his jumper closer and bit his lip.

“I’m nothing like they say,” He whispered to himself like he’s done it before, “I’m a good person, I am. I’m not a freak.” He just looked at the ground again with the meaningless words creeping away from his mind. 

George looked up once he was at the bus stop then barely had time to register the paper stack he ran into then he slid on ice of the slushy coldness of London’s sidewalk. He blushed brighter as he tried to get up but slipped again, his limbs useless.

“Whoa whoa hold on love!” The paper stack carrier tried to touch him but he was dashing, fast. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to be anywhere near people. He kept running, farther and farther from the library and Harry and paper carrier. 

When he stopped, he just sat on the curb holding his head in his face.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” He laughed, his hair flying back as he laughed then he just shook his head, granted there was no one around he didn’t really care. George just felt sick to his stomach for thinking about dark curly hair, and minty green eyes. He felt so sick he just wanted to grab some food and make it back to work without one more slip of his feet.

That wasn’t the case when he did get his food; he realized he only had 15 more minutes of his lunch break. His eyes just barely looked like they cared. George slowly let out a soft hitch of his breath, and let himself be late as he clocked into the library.

“Late… I might have to punish you darling,” Zayn’s voice cooed but George barely registered him, “George why are you acting so lifeless? Like was this because of Harry?”

“Partly, I just want to get through the day and go home.” He spoke with a shake and a begging chance to keep himself from breaking at the harsh stare Zayn was giving him.

“What the hell?” Zayn hissed turning him around, “George don’t listen to whatever he said, I’ll kick his ass for you, don’t listen to him.”

“Shut up! No you won’t!” He shoved Zayn away, and walked out only for his heart to tear in half at the guitar in the window being bought, by Harry. George felt it harder to breathe, and his entire being crashing down from today being a wreck of nonstop embarrassment and pity. Now his dream would never come true. He wouldn’t escape this boring and horrifying life.

“George…” Zayn swallowed but George just shrugged, “George, I’m so sorry.”

“I quit.” He said the words so calmly he wondered how they even came out, “I’m sorry Zayn.” George just shook his head, and let his iPod finally burst music into his ears as he left the library. He saw the paper carrier without papers at the bus stop.

“Hey… hey wait I wanted to apologize.” He smiled, his gentle Yorkshire voice tried.

“It’s fine, I didn’t see where I was going,” George said after he took out his earbud, “Anything else?”

“Wow,” The bright blue eye’s looked taken aback to the harsh rasp making him raise an eyebrow, “No… But maybe tell me what you’re listening too…?”

“The 1975,” George stated with a heavy breath then he smiled just barely hearing the paper carrier, who was actually very beautiful singing, Girls, terribly. 

“Love them, saw them with me mates a few weeks back.” He smiled then tilted his head, “Can I buy you a drink maybe? I think we’ve both been having a poor day.”

“No, I don’t drink.”

“Well then I’ll buy you food, c’mon.” He waved him along but George sighed.

“I don’t even know your name,” George replied with a breathless voice. To his surprise the small boy just giggled. Literally giggled.

“Louis. And you have to have another name other than cute coffee kid, because that’s what I’ve been calling you in my head.” Louis’s grin just spread along his mouth, his eyebrows raised like he was waiting for George to say something, which he did.

“George,” He smiled ever so gently, becoming less angry by the minute.

“Good now c’mon, I’ll-“ Louis stopped when he just saw George chuckle, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just out of all the bullshit happening today, you managed to get my name.”

“Oh. Well you got my name too,” Louis grinned more as he saw George smile brighter, “I like your smile.” That made George’s cheeks bright red, and he wondered how cute he’d look beneath him, as he rode his cock making these small whimpering noises as Louis rocked his hips—Louis cleared his throat.

“Thanks,” George just smiled a simple smile, then gave him a paper with his number, “But I’ll go one date with you when you figure out how to woo me,”

“Woo you?” Louis argued, “I was already doing that!” He whined but George laughed, genuinely laughed making Louis’s throat close.

“I’ll see you later, text me!” He called as he walked to a shitty apartment complex not far from the bus stop making Louis smirk a little. He looked at the paper before he blushed himself the note under the number saying, ‘Nice ass (;’

Louis just looked up to see if he could stop George but he was already gone making him grin, then he called his friend, “Hazza, that little worker you made angry, is so cute, let’s make him ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. Well if you liked this and want more, leave kudos :)


End file.
